


Baby Number Four

by CaramelLioness



Series: What Happens in the Xavier Mansion [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Baby!Lorna, F/M, Kid Fic, Kid!David, Kid!Pietro, M/M, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, Parent!Charles, Parent!Erik, Parent!Logan, Yaoi, kid!Wade, kid!Wanda, pregnant!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/CaramelLioness
Summary: The Xavier-Lehnsherr family are going to welcome the newest addition to their family.





	Baby Number Four

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic I uploaded on AO3. Sorry if there are some errors and I'll make sure to go through this. I love Cherik so much!! I hope you guys enjoy this~~~ :)

 

 

The Xavier-Lehnsherr kids:

_David: 8_

_Pietro & Wanda: 6_

_Lorna: Infant_

_Wade: 7_

 

 

 

"Pietro, please come down!" Raven pleaded as she looked up at the silver haired boy who was now on one of the taller trees in the backyard of the Xavier mansion. 

Raven had been put on babysitting duty while Charles was focusing on taking care of the baby that was in him right now. Hank was checking on the infant right now and Raven had nothing to do at the moment. Erik had placed the job on her as he had followed Logan out of the mansion since there was some type of issue going on in the city. 

She didn't have a problem with any of the Xavier-Lehnsherr kids, but they were unpredictable. David was basically a mini Charles with his obedient demeanor and protector of his younger siblings. David was the youngest mutant child at the mansion, but was still too young for Charles to allow him to begin the training the students performed. 

David was only five when they figured out that he had inherited his powers from Charles. During a trip to the park with the twins, David had gotten a bad scrape on his knee. Charles had tended to David, just to hear his son telepathically tell him how his knee and head hurt. Charles had smiled and told his son that everything was going to be fine. After getting David patched up, Charles told Erik and everyone else of David's powers. 

The twins were a whole different case. Pietro and Wanda had only been four when their mutations developed. It was all so unexpected as well. 

One morning, Erik had made breakfast for his family and had asked for the kids to come down quick so the food wouldn't get cold. At the time, Charles had gone to speak to Jean about some concerns she was having with her telepathy. Erik had turned away just to get the toast from the toaster that he had not noticed how fast Pietro was at his side. Erik had not thought of it, although he had not heard his son's footsteps so he was a bit confused about that. But he let it go. 

It was when he watched Pietro head to the table where David and Wanda were sitting. His youngest son was a silver blur as he flashed from Erik's side to the table. Erik believed he was imagining things, but then he noticed Wanda's little hands were glowing red all of a sudden. And then there were things moving from their place. Erik had thought Wanda had inherited his powers (since there was no way he was as fast as Pietro) but he noticed it wasn't just metal objects that were floating.

Erik smiled in amusement as Charles entered the kitchen to what was going on. They had known that Pietro was likely to develop his mutations due to his silver hair, but they hadn't expected Pietro's powers. The family was happy and like David, the twins would be taught of how to control their powers at their own level since Charles didn't want his children training to fight evil mutants yet. 

Raven had been going on missions with Azazel, Emma and Janos during the times the kids had figured out their powers. She had been there when they were born and she knew she missed a lot when she left. She liked to convince herself that she was making up for it now that she was officially the babysitter. 

With her dark brown messy hair, Wanda approached her. "What's he doing up there?" She looked up at her twin who looked down at her. 

"He's convincing me that he's the fastest tree-climber to ever exist." Raven said as she planted her hands on her hips. "Your folks aren't going to like this, Pietro!"

Pietro stuck his tongue out. 

Raven noticed David come their way, seemingly curious to what his brother was doing. "What's going on?" 

"Pietro is being is stupid as usual." A boy's voice was heard from behind. Raven, David and Wanda turned around and were surprised to see Logan and Wade. 

"SHUT UP, WADE!" Pietro shouted from his spot on the tree. 

Wade chuckled and flipped Pietro off. 

"WADE!" Logan nudged his son in frustration. 

Raven hadn't thought Logan would ever end up with a kid, but he did. It was unknown to who Wade's mother was, but whoever the woman was she left a one year old Wade at the Xavier mansion and told Charles he was Logan's kid. Logan took a look at Wade and grumbled when he realized Wade was his kid. He then took on the responsibilities of a parent. Charles had been flabbergasted by how quick Logan had dived into the role as a father. Everyone had been shocked.

Logan lived with everyone at the school with Wade. It was likely Wade was a mutant too; for now everyone was just waiting for when his mutations would occur. David, Pietro, Wanda and Wade were all at similar ages, so they easily played with each other at the mansion. Although Logan never liked it when Wade played rough with the Lehnsherr kids, Charles never minded since he was just happy that the kids were happy and having fun. 

"I thought you were with Erik, Logan?" Raven recalled Erik exiting the house with both Howlett's earlier. She was curious to why Wade had gone, but it was likely because he followed his father everywhere. 

"Erik went to do something special for the new baby," Logan replied. He placed his hands in his jacket pockets, "Wade and I decided to head back." 

They all jumped when they heard feet hit the grassy ground. Pietro was smiling proudly as he had landed on his feet. 

"Don't do that, Pietro. You could've broken a leg or something." Raven scolded the boy, turning to face the silver haired six year old. 

Pietro waved his hand as if it was no big deal. "Don't worry, Auntie Raven! I'm perfectly fine." 

"You could've died!" Wanda punched her twin's arm.

"Nu-uh! I would've been fine!" Pietro insisted. 

Raven rolled her eyes. Pietro was so stubborn like Erik. "I think it's best that we go inside now. I don't want your parents killing me because you broke something." 

"I'm telling Papa and Mama." Wanda glared at Pietro as she crossed her little arms. 

"Don't tell Mama," David insisted as he looked at Wanda. "You don't want him stressing out. He's going to have a baby soon!"

Logan sent Raven a strange look, "Why do they call Charles 'mama' again?" He never got why they did that. Charles happened to be a man. 

"Davey started it," Raven gestured at David with a small smile. "It never left and then the twins began calling him that too. Erik thinks it's cute and Charles doesn't have the guts to tell them no, of course." 

Logan grunted and noticed Wade was gone. He looked to where Pietro had climbed. "WADE, GET DOWN NOW!" 

 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

 

Hank smiled down at Charles, "The baby should be coming any day now, Charles. It looks perfectly fine and healthy." He got up from the chair and turned off the ultrasound. 

Charles rose from the bed with a smile. He was happy that everything seemed fine with baby number four. He already had endured more than one pregnancy, so he had no doubt that this one was going to be fine like the rest. He was just relieved it was just one baby this time. Carrying twins had not been the easiest thing to do at all. 

He remembered his stomach had been larger than it ever had when he was carrying Pietro and Wanda. He loved his kids to death, but having the twins was the most painful things he's ever been through ever. David's birth hadn't been as painful as the twins'. He didn't want to assume anything, but he believed this birthing process was going to feel like David's. 

"Thank you, Hank." Charles thanked his friend.

He was so grateful to have Hank in his life. He didn't know who else could've ever delivered his children. He wouldn't have been able to have the strength to wipe memories of a different doctor. He was happy when Hank agreed to be the children's godfather; he was a wonderful friend and kind-hearted. Who else would he want to be the children's godfather? 

None of the pregnancies had been entirely easy though. The first had one been a complete horror movie to Erik. It was hard enough for Erik to accept that Charles was actually pregnant with his child, it was even harder when he was there for the birth. Charles had been in pain and drugs that he could care less to what was going on. He just wanted the baby out. Or "babies" when it came to the twins. 

When David didn't immediately come out and there was a bunch of blood, Erik had overreacted and began threatening Hank. Charles realized Erik was just a hysterical, dramatic mess. Raven, Alex and Angel had entered the lab, knowing they needed to restrain Erik since Charles really needed Hank. Angel and Raven needed to take both Erik and Alex since Alex had fainted because of all the blood. 

Charles didn't know how, but Angel and Raven were able to knock out Erik. David was finally born, being cleaned as Charles was stitched up. After Charles was stitched up, he got to hold the baby everyone had been waiting for nine months to be born. Erik and him had already decided that if it was a boy they would name him "David" and if it was a girl she would be named "Nina." It was David. 

Erik had woken up and apologized numerous times to Hank before heading to Charles's side to greet his beloved and son. The couple fell in love with the baby and it wasn't the end of pregnancies. Erik had panicked again, but wasn't as bad as the first time. Hank had forgiven Erik, understanding since sometimes he lost his control when he was in his beast form. They had been blessed with three lovely children and soon, four. 

"I have something to ask you, Hank," Charles began as he smiled happily at his friend. He placed a hand on his baby bump, "Will you-" 

Hank giggled, "Yes, Charles, yes." 

Charles tilted his head, "How did you know what I was going to say?" He pouted at the fact that he was interrupted. It was probably the pregnancy hormones, he assumed. 

"You asked this twice already, Charles. In the same exact way as well. You were in the ninth month when you asked if I could be the godfather to David. You were in your ninth month _again_ when you asked me to be Pietro's and Wanda's godfather. Here you are again." Hank said with a large grin. 

Hank knew him too well. 

 _You know me too well, my friend_ , Charles said as he stroked his baby bump. 

 _"_ I've treated you _twice._ Besides you forget stuff you do sometimes, especially when you're pregnant," Hank replied. 

Charles gasped, "No I do not!" When Hank chuckled, Charles pouted again, "Take that back, Hank!" 

"Pregnancy hormones," Hank muttered under his breath before looking up at Charles with a raised eyebrow. "Remember when you forgot you had classes when you were pregnant with David?" 

"I was tired. David kept my morning sickness going for a while, I'll remind you." Charles defended himself. 

Hank agreed. He always felt bad when he heard Charles hurl when he was pregnant the first time. "How about when you forgot your some holidays and your own birthday when you were pregnant with Pietro and Wanda?"

Charles scoffed, "Pietro kept kicking every second, no wonder he's so damn fast! I just wanted to sleep and get some rest because that kid kept me up every night!" 

"He was so loud after he was born. He never stopped crying. I literally made it my job to check him to make sure something wasn't wrong with him." Hank said as he recalled those moments. 

Charles gave him an I-know-right expression. "See?! Wanda was so quiet, Erik always had to make sure she was breathing! She always glared at us every damn time we woke her up from her naps!"

Hank thought the twins were some strange children. Pietro never stopped screaming at the top of his lungs and Wanda was dead to the world. Hank knew Charles and Erik had been freaking out because the twins were so different from David. David had his usual cries for when something was wrong whether he was hungry or needed to be changed, but he really was well-behaved. He never slept too much or glared at his parents when they woke him up. 

He remembered when he would offer to babysit the kids just so Erik and Charles get some time for themselves (as it was important) and he wondered how they did it every day. He always had to make sure Pietro wasn't dying and Wanda wasn't dead. Poor David was heavily affected by his brother's screaming since he always woke up to ask what was wrong with Pietro. 

Nowadays, Pietro was just really fast and rough and Wanda was moving things with her mind. David was still his usual obedient self. Hank was curious to what this next baby was going to be like. 

"At least Erik and you don't leave your kids in the car on a sunny, hot day." Hank said with delight. He was so confused to why parents forgot their kids in the back. 

Charles scoffed, "Erik might've tried killing the human race and I might've fallen in love with him and had kids, but we're not stupid!" 

"Thank God for that, I guess," Hank said. He eyed the baby bump, "Have you guys picked a name yet? I know it's all a surprise again like the others were." 

Charles recalled everyone's predictions for every pregnancy. "This time we want to see what we come up with at the moment. We were prepared with the other three, so we want to just see what happens. He thinks it's a boy, but I'm praying it's a girl. I would hope to give Wanda a sister since she already has two brothers."

"Poor Wanda," Hank understands what Charles means. David and Pietro definitely understand each other since they're both boys. It would be good for Wanda to have a female connection besides Raven. "That would be good for Wanda."

Charles sighed, "I guess we'll have to wait and see." He got up, "Thanks again, Hank." He exited the laboratory and headed to the living room to find Raven and his children. 

"Mama!" His three children called out before running to him with small hugs, trying not to hug too tight for the baby's sake. 

"Hello, my darlings," Charles greeted the three, pecking their foreheads. "How was your time with your Auntie Raven?" 

Wanda opened her mouth, "Pietro-" David covered his sister's mouth immediately. 

"Pietro and Wade had a running contest! Wade bumped into a tree and of course, Pietro was faster." David lied, being careful on what to think, although he knew his mother wasn't supposed to be using his powers at all.  

Wade stood up on the couch, "Hey!"

"Wade, get down!" Logan hissed. He looked at Charles once Wade was sitting down. "How's the kid doing?" 

Charles smiled, "Healthy and fine, Hank said." 

"That's good." Logan said as he ruffled Wade's hair, purposely messing up the brown locks. 

"Dad!" Wade swatted Logan's hands away. 

Pietro bounced on his feet as he looked up at Charles, "Mama, Mama, Mama! What are you going to name it?" 

Charles ignored the fact that Pietro had called his new sibling an 'it.' He stroked Pietro's silver hair, "Your papa and I haven't picked a name, love. We're just going to to name the baby when it arrives." 

"Do you think I'll get a sister, Mama?" Wanda asked with big wide eyes. 

"I hope so," Charles said. 

Pietro shook his head, "No! Davey and I are hoping for a brother! Boys rule!" 

Wanda glared at her silver haired twin, "Girls are awesome too!"

"Girls are weak!" Wade chanted, waving his arms around. 

Raven raised an eyebrow at Logan, "Teaching your kid to be sexist, Logan?" 

"I don't know where the hell he comes up with this crap. It's probably all the strange kids at his school...I should probably take him out of there. Huh." Logan lit a cigar. 

Wade eyed the cigar, "Can I have one?"

Logan took out the cigar, "Hell no." 

"Hell yes!" Wade said as he tried grabbing for the cigar. Logan lifted the cigar with his hand. His idea failed when Wade just got up again to try and grab it. 

Logan got off the couch, "Damn it!" He went into the kitchen to throw the cigar away. Wade stuck his tongue out as he sat back down on the couch for the second time. 

"I'll show you how strong girls are!" Wanda challenged, her clenched fists glowing red as she sent daggers at Pietro. 

Charles placed a calming hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Stop that, Wanda. I don't want anything to break today, dear." 

Wanda looked up at her mother with saddened eyes, "But Mama, girls are awesome and strong...Right?" 

"Of course they are, sweetheart." Charles said with a soft smile. He was delighted that Wanda was confident once more and she had calmed down.

Jean and Ororo exited the kitchen, Ororo telling the kids, "We made some cookies!" 

"Go get a snack." Charles ushered his children to the kitchen before approaching Raven with an exhausted sigh. "Oh Raven, these kids are rascals." 

Raven shrugged, "You did agree to have sex with Erik and make them, didn't you?" 

"I love my kids, Raven. I would die for them. But still. They're crazy. Although David is behaved, I can tell he lied about Pietro and Wade's race." 

"I thought you weren't supposed to be using your powers? Erik did threaten to destroy Cerebro." Raven gave him a look. 

Charles crossed his arms, "I already broke that rule because I communicated with Hank briefly after the ultrasound." 

"You didn't scold Davey for lying?" 

"What was the point? David is strong, but I was able to look into his memories and see Pietro jump off one of the trees in the backyard. He's still have some more learning to do." Charles said. 

Raven grinned at how powerful her friend was. "They were being sweet. Davey didn't want to worry you because you're pregnant and all." 

"I know. I saw that in the memory too. I love my kids, but they don't need to lie. Besides, David was just trying to be helpful. I know he would've told me Pietro had done something like that if I wasn't pregnant." 

Raven wrapped an arm around Charles's shoulder. "I think I'm going to head out." 

"Oh? Where are you off to this time? You're going with Azazel, aren't you?" Charles smirked at Raven. 

"Yeah, I am." Raven couldn't help but smile widely at the thought of her lover. "...Do you think Azazel would be a good dad?" 

Charles didn't realize what she was asking until a few seconds passed. He then hugged Raven tightly and squealed. 

"Are you pregnant?" Charles asked with bright eyes. 

Raven rolled her eyes, "No, but...Azazel and I are really getting serious, Charles. I have been thinking about how we would be if we had kids..." 

"You'd be the best mother ever, Raven. You wouldn't let anything harm Azazel's and your kid." Charles said confidently. 

"Neither would Azazel. I think I'm finally seeing what I've been missing. I can finally have what Erik and you have." Raven smiled. 

"That's all we would ever want for you, Raven," Charles said as he kissed Raven's cheek. He held her hands in his, "Take a chance with him. You won't regret it."

Raven felt joyous. "Thank you for everything, Charles." She hugged him one last time before heading to the kitchen, "I'll let you know when I'm pregnant." 

Charles chuckled. He was happy for Raven. She found someone who could understand and love her, which made him happy and relieved. He couldn't wait to tell Erik when he got home. 

There was a thought. 

Where was his beloved? 

 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

 

Erik smiled as he held the precious items in the black box in his right jacket pocket. In the morning, Logan and him had finished off their mission. While Logan took his wreckless kid, Wade, back home, Erik wasn't finished with his own mission. He told Logan what he was up to. Logan promised to not tell Wade since the kid said stuff he wasn't supposed to say all the time. 

He hadn't thought of this until he had looked at his anniversary gift he had for Charles this year. It was a ring with the engravings "I love you, Charles" in the inside. Erik thought about the baby that was to come and how special it would be for the entire family. He thought of making something for the rest of the family members. 

Erik remembered his mother would make gloves for his sister and him. The special thing was that she had sewed their names onto the special winter gloves she gifted them. Erik wanted to make his own attempt at making something special like that for his own children. Sewing wasn't particularly his best skill, but he was good at things concerning metal, of course. 

He had necklaces made for his children. There were little chains with little hearts that had engravings of the children's names. The newborn baby would be getting a bracelet for now and the charm was blank since Charles and him have yet to think of a name for the baby. He didn't want he or she to choke on the necklace so the baby wouldn't get one. Once his youngest son or daughter was older, he would take the charm and attach it to a chain to form a necklace just like the rest of the children. 

Erik was going to give these to his family once the baby was born. He knew that older children envied the younger one since they thought the new baby was going to get more attention. Charles and him made sure that David would get the same attention that Pietro and Wanda received. Of course, David got to spend time with his mother after the twins were born whilst Charles was recovering, since twins' birth had been a struggle. 

He would keep the gift for his family hidden until the new baby was born. Erik hoped his family would love the necklaces as much as he loved the things his mother made for him. Although Logan scoffed at the gift, Erik had faith that this would be fine. 

When he arrived back home, it was already dark. He knew everyone in the mansion would be asleep by then and he knew others were probably wondering where he had been. Logan had been the one to open the door (who was already aware of where he had been) and allowed Erik in. 

"It took you all day to make those things? It's just three pieces of jewelry honestly." Logan crossed his arms after he had closed and locked the doors. 

Erik wished it had all been as easy. It wasn't though. "Engravings aren't easy. I wanted to make them look perfect. I had to attempt numerous times because I didn't like the style I engraved the names."

Logan exhaled, "Stubborn bastard. Well, I'm making sure everything's off. You can retire." 

"Thank you, Logan. Good night," Erik bid goodnight to the man before heading upstairs to his children's rooms. 

Charles and him had agreed to keep their newborn baby in their room rather than making a nursery. Erik wanted to make sure he knew his child was safe, plus Charles had gone full mommy bear mode. They had to get two cribs when the twins were born, but it would be the same for this baby as it was for the other three. They had also agreed to make sure the children's rooms were nearby in case of emergencies. There were four empty rooms on the left and right side of their shared bedroom. 

David and Pietro would share a room since they were both boys while Wanda got her own room. It brought relief to them that David and Pietro would share a room since David hated sleeping by himself due to the nightmares he sometimes had. Pietro would wake up whenever his older brother was having nightmares and would comfort him. Charles and Erik knew this because they would go to wake up the boys and find them snuggled, asleep, in David's bed. 

The boys' room was closer since they were on the left side of the bedroom Erik and Charles shared. When Erik opened the boys' bedroom door, he found them sound asleep. David was sleeping in place with the quiet snores while Pietro was sprawled all over the bed with his mouth opened wide. Erik chuckled at the sight. 

He approached his two sons and said goodnight to them before kissing their foreheads. Erik had already made his way to the door when he heard Pietro. 

"Papa?" Erik turned around and saw Pietro sitting up with half-closed eyelids and messy silver hair. Erik couldn't restrain a chuckle, but he smiled too.

Erik went to Pietro's side and sat at the edge of his younger son's bed. "What's wrong, schatz?" He hoped his children had a good time with Raven today. He would have to ask them tomorrow morning. 

"Papa...Where were you?" Pietro asked, placing his head on Erik's arm. He yawned, "We...Missed you." 

Erik wrapped his arms around Pietro, "It's a surprise, okay? Get some rest, my son." He pecked Pietro's forehead. 

Little Pietro nodded before lying right back down on his bed. Pietro was muttering something while Erik was tucking his silver haired son back in. He kissed Pietro's and David's forehead once more before heading to Wanda's room. The fact that Pietro was the only one up gave him memories of when the twins were babies. 

The twins were interesting children. 

Erik had expected to see his little girl sound asleep when he entered Wanda's room. It was quite an experience having a son and then having a daughter. He enjoyed both experiences, he had his sister, Ruth, so he knew something about girls. Charles had been a bit worried about having a daughter, but he had forgot about those doubts and dived into the experience of having a daughter. He had forgotten that he had Raven besides Cain. 

Wanda wasn't the reckless type unlike her silver haired, fast twin. She was very obedient and caring. Erik would've never predicted it, but Wanda liked spending time with Hank a lot. Erik had thought maybe it was all because of the fact that Wanda thought he was a big blue teddy bear in disguise. Charles's prediction had been that Wanda was fascinated by everything Hank did by building some gadget to creating elixirs and serums.

When Erik went to go kiss his daughter's forehead all he could think about was when the twins were born. Raven had been there just in case he went crazy again just like when David was born. Erik had been holding on to Charles's hand as Hank gave Pietro to Raven to wash. Hank handed Wanda to Erik because there was no one else to and Hank didn't want Charles bleeding to death. 

Wanda had soft cries as she was being held by her father. It was a different feeling from when he was holding David or Pietro. Many people could agree that it was different from having a son and daughter and Erik strongly agreed. He thought of teaching David and Pietro how to protect others while he wanted to protect Wanda as if she was glass. Charles had perfectly understood what he had meant. 

They would both do anything to protect their children. Erik knew that killing wasn't Charles's thing, but when it came to the safety of their children, Erik knew it wasn't something that needed to be asked of Charles. 

"Good night, Papa." Wanda whispered softly with her eyes closed. Erik stroked Wanda's dark brown hair before whispering a "goodnight" to his daughter and kissing her forehead again. Afterwards he exited the room. 

Once he entered Charles's and his room, his beloved was fast asleep. He smiled at the sight. This wasn't the first time when he's seen Charles dead to the world when he was very pregnant. Erik had walked in on sights like this when Charles was pregnant with David and the twins. These were moments Erik loved and swore to never forget. 

He undressed, placing the black box under the bed on his side before putting on his trousers and heading to bed. He knew that Charles has always liked it when he was shirtless. Erik didn't mind since he liked seeing Charles blush in the morning. Erik wrapped his arms around Charles, stroking the baby bump that held their fourth baby that would be born soon. 

"The ultrasound went well. Hank said the baby was healthy and looking fine." Erik opened his eyes when he heard Charles's voice. This was something he didn't expect. Had Charles been up? 

Erik buried his face in Charles's hair, "That's amazing, liebling." He pecked Charles's forehead and snuggled closer, "I would like to assume Raven's babysitting went fine too?" 

He didn't think it was bad for the kids to have Raven as a babysitter. Charles and him trusted her with the children's life. They knew that she'd do anything to make sure they were safe. He hoped the kids didn't scare Raven to death since it was the first time she was placed on babysitting duty. 

"Yeah. It went great. Pietro jumped off a tree though. He was trying to be the fastest tree-climber." Charles said, cringing at the memory. 

Erik was relieved to know his youngest son didn't break a bone or two. 

"Pietro wants another brother, you know? Wanda got mad at him because he said girls were weak." Charles whispered. 

Erik's eyes widened. He knew Wanda must've glared at Pietro. It made him think of the times when she was a baby and he would wake her up. She hated her sleep being disturbed, so she sent daggers to anyone who did so. It was adorable, but Erik did feel a bit terrified. 

Who knows what she could do in anger? What if her powers had triggered _then_? 

"What happened? Wanda didn't throw him across the room, did she? I've seen her do it to her dolls before when she's practicing her telekinesis." Erik worried that Wanda had broken something. Pietro was fine, safe from a broken bone and Wanda's wrath. 

Charles turned around to finally face Erik, his eyes not open at all. "Her fists were glowing red. I told her not to and she obeyed. She wants a sister, Erik." 

"I wouldn't mind another daughter." Erik admitted. If anything, he kind of always wanted one. He didn't realize that until after they had Wanda and he remembered Ruth. 

Girls were made of sugar is what his mother had always told him. Erik agreed with his mother. Besides her intimidating glares, Wanda was the sweetest girl Erik has ever known. Charles had made sure to have Wanda become a sweet little lady which Erik thought that was cute. 

He remembered that Wanda was obsessed with tea parties ever since she was four. It was when Erik was invited to one of them when he realized why. To practice more with her powers, Wanda had the little tea set (a gift from Moira) floating. He was amused as Wanda appeared innocent as if she had no clue about the tea set. Erik enjoyed the tea parties and loved to see Wanda's little smile. 

"Where were you, Erik?" Charles asked with a small grin, wrapping his arms around Erik. 

Erik placed a soft kiss on Charles's lips. "It's a surprise, liebling. I can show you once the baby arrives. For now, it's a secret." 

Charles giggled and kissed Erik's cheek. "Okay...I promise to not read your mind and figure it out."

"I don't want you straining yourself, Charles. I'll take a part Cerebro, remember?" Erik said with a raised eyebrow. 

Charles rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, dear." He shared a kiss with Erik one last time before whispering, "Goodnight Erik." 

"Goodnight liebling." Erik said before drifting to sleep along with Charles and everyone else in the mansion.

 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

 

The next day, instead of heading to a mission, Erik suggested he take the kids out. Charles was already placed on bed rest and was allowed to walk around the mansion a bit, but he should be in bed to not strain himself. Erik had woken up to make some breakfast for everyone. He didn't wake up Charles since he knew the baby must be making him exhausted.

"Where's Raven?" Erik asked as he looked at Logan, who was nursing a glass cup of whiskey. 

Logan shrugged, but David spoke up with bright eyes. "I know, I know! Mama and Auntie Raven were talking yesterday before Auntie Raven left. She left with Uncle Azazel. They're going to have a baby soon!" 

Erik raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that, David?" 

"Last night when Mama was reading _The Once and Future King_ to us, I looked into Mama's memories and saw everything. I asked Mama if Auntie Raven was pregnant, but he told me he hoped so." David explained proudly. 

Wanda stopped eating her pancakes when she heard 'Auntie Raven's and 'pregnant.' She pouted, "We're going to have cousins?" 

"Are they going to be blue or red? Or purple?!" Pietro asked as he bounced up and down on his seats. 

Wade looked at Pietro, "What if they do have purple babies? That'd be sick!" Pietro nodded. 

Erik ignored Wade's and Pietro's conversation and looked at David, "David, was your mother okay with using your powers on him?"

David nodded. "He always wants to make sure we can easily communicate! He didn't mind." 

"Okay, good," Erik knew Charles probably wouldn't be bad. Besides, it was probably some good practice for his eldest son. 

Pietro devoured his pancakes as fast as he ran. "Papa, what are we doing today?" 

"I was thinking of taking you guys to the zoo." Erik suggested with a small smile. He hadn't had a plan, but it was until he recalled when David was talking about the numerous sea creatures at the bottom of the ocean. "What do you three think about that?" 

David smiled, "It's to relieve Mama, right Papa?" 

Erik was proud that David was really concerned with his mother. It reminded Erik of how David and Charles were alike. "Yes, that is why. I don't want nothing stressing him out today." 

Wade looked at his father, "Hey old man, we should follow them." 

Logan scoffed, "You're going to school, kid." 

"I'll call Remy and tell him you want to put babies in him!" Wade exclaimed as his father glared at him. 

"Who's Remy?" Pietro asked as he turned to Wade. 

Wade smirked at his father, "Remy is a friend of Dad's...Or at least that's what he thinks he is to Dad." 

Logan gritted his teeth, "You're not blackmailing me to get out of school, Wade." His son stuck his tongue out at him. 

Erik looked disturbed, "Does he always talk to you this way, Logan?" He would be shocked if his sons talked to him like _that_. 

"Don't stress it, Magneto," Logan said as he pointed at Wade. "He probably talks like that because I talk like that." 

Erik forgives Logan for calling him 'Magneto' and decides to go back the day plans. "Okay, when you three are done make sure to get anything you need. I'll go make sure your mama knows." 

Once he was done eating, Erik went back upstairs to Charles. He knew that Charles was probably going to be pretty bored all day. Whenever he had to be put to bed rest, someone would usually bring him some books to read since he finished books quite quick. The longest time Charles took on a book was the encyclopedia, which made perfect sense since there was so much in that book. 

When he entered the room, he saw Charles sitting up reading a book while a cup of tea was set on the nightstand next to Charles's side. Erik could see that the book was Stephen King's _Carrie_. It confused Erik to why Charles read horror books when he was pregnant. With David, Charles had read James Herbert's _The Rats_ and with the twins he read _The_ _Tell_ - _Tale_ _Heart_ by Edgar Allen Poe every night until the twins were born. 

Erik didn't care what Charles did during his pregnancy as long as it didn't have anything to do with the safety of the baby or him. 

"Good morning, liebling," Erik greeted Charles as he approached his beloved and kissed Charles's lips. 

Charles giggled, "Morning to you too." He put his bookmark inside of the book and smiled at Erik. He pouted, "I can't believe I'm assigned to stay in bed _all_ day." 

"Shh, love, it's a safety hazard. If keeping you in bed means no stress then it's for the best. Besides, if anything happens Hank will be there." Erik placed a kiss on the baby bump. 

Charles groaned, "I can't wait to meet this little bundle of joy."

"We all do. Wait and see, the baby will be born soon." Erik said with a soft smile. He remembered he had something to let Charles know. "I was thinking of taking the kids to the zoo." 

Charles lit up. "They'd love that, Erik." 

"I know. I'll take them once they're ready. We'll be back before dinner. We'll probably eat lunch at the zoo." Erik said. 

Charles grinned, "Make sure you don't give David a peanut butter sand-"

"That was one time! David and Pietro both hate peanuts and Wanda was talking to me all about Disneyland and how her favorite Disney character is Alice." Erik defended himself, feeling so stupid when David broke out from an allergic reaction.

He felt like the worst father ever. Charles had been helping David and Pietro decide what to wear to the zoo while Erik had been in charge of the food. Wanda had watched Alice in Wonderland on repeat and everyone knew who her favorite Disney character was. He had planned on giving Wanda peanut butter and jelly, but he hadn't even paid attention that his sons didn't even like peanut butter (even though one of them was allergic to it.) He ended up giving all three of them the same sandwich.  Charles understood Erik's mistake and had to comfort Erik as they waited for how David was. Their eldest son was fine and Erik didn't stop apologizing until David begged his father to stop. Which was a month after the incident. 

Charles knew Erik would never make that mistake again, but the last time it was brought up it was the twins' sixth birthday and it had been Alex who had mentioned it on purpose. Charles loved teasing his beloved, so it didn't do any harm. 

"I know, love," Charles placed a kiss on Erik's lips before grinning. "Have fun at the zoo, okay?" 

Erik said goodbye to both Charles and the baby before heading out. When he entered the kitchen, he began making the sandwiches. He had already finished Wanda's and was beginning David's when Pietro dashed to his side, keeping his eyes glued to the sandwich his father was making for his brother. 

Erik didn't understand why Pietro was doing this. "What are you up to, schatz?" He glanced at the pantry and Pietro's hands. Pietro wasn't cruel enough to purposely put peanut butter in David's sandwich. 

"I'm making sure you don't recreate The Peanut Butter Incident again, Papa." Pietro said in determination. 

Erik shook his head in disbelief. "Pietro, I am not going to make that mistake again, I promise." 

"Good! We missed the cheetahs the last time, Papa! Cheetahs are the first animals we should see to make up for that." Pietro said as he crossed his arms. 

Erik scoffed. "You know the cats are on the other side of the zoo. Not only that, but Wanda likes the mini aquarium that's in the front." 

"I don't want to anger her." Pietro said with fear in his eyes. He recalled watching his sister move things with her mind. He didn't want to be a victim like her dolls. "We'll see the aquarium first then!" 

Erik continued on making the sandwiches, making sure to give neither of his sons peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. The kids were ready to go and the sandwiches were made at 9:30. They were off and went into Erik's car and headed off to the zoo. Erik saw Pietro look into the little picnic basket and check the sandwiches. 

Pietro was never going to forgive him for being the cause of why they didn't see the cheetahs. 

 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

 

It had been two hours after Erik had left with the kids to the zoo when Charles had gotten tired of reading books and staying in bed. He wanted to go outside and feel the nice breeze on his skin. Being stuck in bed was one of the worst things ever. There was literally nothing to do. He would rather be reading outside surrounded by beautiful nature than in bed. 

Alex and Darwin assisted him down the stairs and to the living room. Charles always hated needing assistance since he hated feeling like he couldn't do anything. He never voiced that out since he didn't want anyone thinking he wasn't grateful for their help. 

"Would you like anything, Professor?" Darwin asked with a friendly smile. 

Charles would never get used to everyone, but the students calling him that. "You know it's just Charles, Darwin. Some tea would do good, thank you." 

"Of course," Darwin said before heading towards the kitchen. Alex decided to sit next to Charles. 

Charles sensed something was on Alex's mind. "You okay, Alex?" He had noticed that Alex had been quite distant from Hank, which was a bit off since he could've sworn they were a thing. 

He knew not everyone clicked in seconds. Alex wasn't a ray of sunshine and Hank wasn't a chatterbox. Opposites attract; it worked with Erik and him, so he didn't have doubt that it could work with Alex and Hank. 

"It's Hank and I...We've been a bit distant." Alex said, keeping his head down. 

This made Charles worry. He hoped Hank wasn't drowning himself in work as he always did. It wasn't healthy and one day they were going to find Hank passed out in his lab due to malnourishment. 

"Are you guys taking a break? You guys haven't argued badly, have you?" Charles would hope not. 

After a year David was born, Alex and Hank began hanging around more. No one had thought nothing much of it, but Charles knew it had to be more. He was proven right when Alex asked him the next day about advice on how to flirt with Hank properly. Charles wasn't one for flirting, but told Alex to just be kind and true to whatever they were speaking about. Charles was happy that they had become official and were now boyfriends. 

Charles knew what kind of person both Alex and Hank were. Alex had likely gotten used to the constant working Hank was always up to. Everyone sometimes had to drag Hank out the lab just so he could eat a meal. 

"N-no...But we got into a serious topic. It was about having kids in the future. I had thought about it when Scott went telling the school that he was going to marry Jean years ago." Alex said. 

Charles was shocked. He didn't think the two would be thinking about something so serious. Raven had just began thinking about that after being with Azazel a day after Charles figured out he was pregnant with David. 

"You want to have children with Hank?" Charles asked with a small smile. 

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I do. But his response was a no. I asked why and he just looked away in shame. I don't get it, Charles. Why doesn't he want kids with me? ...I've been trying to control my powers. To you, I have." 

Charles didn't need to hear anymore to know why Hank didn't want children. He didn't think Hank wanted children before and after he had injected the serum into his body. He didn't Hank would've ever imagined to be with anyone ever. He knew what kind of person Hank was. He was the type of person who was so shy and wasn't used to being around a lot of people. Charles was proven right when he got to know Hank a bit more. 

Hank had been an only child and didn't get acceptance from his parents once he revealed his mutations. He had been excluded and he convinced himself that no one would ever like him. Charles could understand why Raven and Hank got along. 

It wasn't even Alex who was the problem, Charles believed. It was probably because Hank still wasn't comfortable with his mutations and wouldn't ever want to give a child the same mutation he had. 

"Can I tell you something, Alex?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"I don't think it's you he has a problem with." Charles began. When he didn't get a response, he continued. "He's never been comfortable with his mutation, Alex. He likely doesn't want the kids you two share to have his mutation." 

It looked like Alex was in deep thought. "Do you really think so, Charles?" 

"I really do, Alex. Remember he had tried to look for a cure for his mutation? He might still be getting used to his beast form." Charles replied. 

Alex shook his head in disbelief. "I hadn't thought about that."

"If you guys are going to be serious and this is something you want, you two will need to work this out or...Something else will have to be done. Hank can't cure his mutation." Charles sent the Alex a stern look. 

Alex looked down, "I...I promise I'll talk about it with him. I don't want things to end for us. I really do love him, Charles."

Charles was about to respond until he felt a pang of pain in his abdomen. He widened his eyes when he felt his how wet his crotch was. It was time. 

"I do love him. I'm going to make sure he knows that everything is fine. Even if we have kids with blue skin and hair? He can hang on things and I manipulate lasers in some strange way...I'll let him know-"

Charles interrupted Alex, "Alex darling, we're going have to take a rain check. I...It's time, Alex. The baby...It's coming!" 

Alex gasped when Darwin had entered the room with a cup of tea. He raced to them, "Is what I think happening is happening?" 

"The baby's here! Help me get him to Hank and then I'll call Erik. I can't stand blood!" He got up and helped Charles up. 

 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

 

The children and him had been finished their lunches and had gone to see the cheetahs when Erik got a call from Alex.

"Alex? What's wrong?" 

"GET BACK HERE, ERIK! CHARLES IS GIVING BIRTH RIGHT NOW! HURRY YOUR ASS UP! DON'T SPEED, BUT DON'T GO DAMN SLOW!" Alex hung up after that. 

Erik was about to drop his phone when he heard his children call out to him. He looked down at his three kids who were curious about the call their father had answered. 

"What's wrong, Papa?" Wanda asked. 

David heard his father's thoughts. He exclaimed, "Mama is going to have our baby brother or sister!"

The twins gasped and replied in unison, "REALLY?!" 

"Come on, let's go." Erik led his children out of the Cheetah exhibit and headed out of the zoo. Right now what mattered was getting to Charles and seeing the new addition to the family.

 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

 

"I NEVER LEARN!" Charles shouted as he sat up on the bed in Hank's laboratory. Alex and Darwin had just gotten him inside of Hank's laboratory because he was giving birth to baby number four right now. 

The only thing he was lacking this time around happened to be Erik. When the twins were born, Angel and Darwin kept David occupied as his siblings were being born. Erik was always there for the beginning. Charles even considered that he was present at David's birth. The cot they put him was a few feet away from where Charles was giving birth to their first child. 

"Thank you so much, Darwin." Charles thanked the boy as he held onto his hand. He knew he was probably squeezing his hand too tight, but the pain wasn't going away. 

Darwin smiled, "Of course, _Charles_. I'm just substituting until Erik gets here. He will, just you wait and see."

Charles was relieved to have Darwin here, although he really preferred Erik. Darwin was being very positive and hopeful, something that Charles could easily rub off of. It's not like Hank could smile at him and tell him something kind while he was the one performing the Caesarian section.  

He didn't see Alex in the room which made him delighted. He knew how much the boy hated graphic stuff. Charles didn't want to make Alex uncomfortable and that's exactly what he would be doing if he had him in the room at the moment. 

"Charles!" When he heard the familiar voice, he sighed in relief even though Hank was cutting the area where he had cut twice before. In seconds, Erik was back in his rightful place; next to Charles while holding his hand. 

Charles wanted to kiss Erik, but remained in place, "Oh my God, Erik...I'm so happy that you're here...Where are the children?" 

"Alex, Darwin and Angel are playing some card game in there." Erik said, not recalling the name of the game they were playing specifically.

Charles muttered softly, "They better not be gambling, Erik." It was the last thing he said before he felt intense pain just like had two pregnancies before and the scream of a baby was heard in the room. 

 _Finally_ , Charles thought as he laid his head back. He wanted to see his baby, but he needed to rest a bit too. 

"It's a girl." 

Erik felt the tears in his eyes as he had when his other three children had been born. He knew his newborn daughter would need to be washed, but at the moment he didn't care. Right now, his daughter needed to be with Charles and him. When Hank handed the baby to him, he approached Charles to show them their second daughter and youngest child. 

The couple noticed the little bit of hair on their daughter's head. Both men saw that their daughter's hair was green. 

It had to be her mutation. 

"Definitely a mutant." Erik whispered as he saw Hank began stitching Charles back up.

"Wanda is going to be so happy." Charles whispered as he glanced at his newborn daughter. 

Erik stroked the baby's cheek, "What are we going to name her?" 

Charles blushed at the fact that he didn't know at the moment what to name his own kid. "I don't know, Erik..."

Erik tilted his head and glanced at Charles, "How about Lorna Ruth Xavier-Lehnsherr?" 

It suited the baby. 

Their green haired daughter. 

"I love it." Charles agreed. 

After Hank had finished stitching up Charles, Erik had went to get Lorna washed up and wrapped in a comfy blanket. Hank went out to bring David and the twins inside to meet their new sibling. The three raced to their mother's side in excitement without realizing their father wasn't that far away with their new sibling. 

"Mama!" The three called out in unison. 

Pietro was the first to speak, he began launching a bunch of questions, "Did it hurt, Mama? How much did you bleed? The stitches won't bust ever, right? Mama, did it look like that part in that alien movie?" 

"One thing at a time, love," Charles said to Pietro with a smile. 

David was next, "You're fine, that's all that matters, Mama." He placed a small kiss on his mother's cheek. 

"Where's the baby?" Wanda asked quietly.

They heard footsteps and their father's voice coming from behind them. They turned around to see their father carry a small bundle in his arms with a large smile on his face.  

"Here's your baby sister, Lorna." Erik introduced the newest addition to the family. He allowed the three to come and look at the newborn baby.

"She has green hair!" 

"She's cute."

"She's so little..." 

Charles and Erik felt so happy that the family was here together to see the new life that had been born today. In a little bit, the rest of the family would come in and see. It didn't matter as long as they were all together. 

 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

 

"Ooh, I love it, Papa!" Wanda said as she saw her necklace. She went over to hug her father tightly. 

It had been just a minute ago when Erik had went to go get the gift he had created for his children. Seemingly, the three loved them. Lorna was too young to understand that she had just been given something. Besides, right now she was being fed by her mother. 

"They are really lovely, Erik." Charles said as he held Lorna close and still watched his three other children put on their necklaces. "So that's what you were up to yesterday?" 

Erik grinned, "Yeah. I'll make sure to engrave Lorna's charm now that we've named her. It was something tricky, but it was all worth it." He watched as the three children exited the living room to go show everyone the necklaces their father had made them. 

Charles rested his head on Erik's shoulder. "Thank you, Erik." 

Erik pecked Charles's head. "For what, meine liebling?" 

"The kids. These amazing memories I get to keep forever." Charles said softly, handing Lorna to Erik once she was finished eating. 

"You had your part in it too, you know? You did get pregnant and give birth to all three of them? You make happy memories I get to keep as well." Erik stroked Lorna's soft head.

 _Thank you for never despising me. For accepting me as I am_ , Erik thought as he looked at Lorna. 

 _I_ _could never hate you, Erik. I will always accept you for who you are. I'll be there to pull you out of the madness you got pulled into_ , Charles replied. 

"I love you, Erik." Charles said as he removed his head and turned to look at his beloved. 

Erik smiled at Charles, "I love you too, Charles." 

The two shared a passionate kiss before diving back into the responsibilities and duties of being a parent. 


End file.
